da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Faelni Haeval
Appearance Standing at five foot nothing and one hundred and eleven pounds, Faelní is considered short and wiry even amongst her own people. Her eyes are a dull yellow and her short, unkempt black hair falls to about the base of her ears. She carries herself with a certain ruggedness to her, which also shows through in her appearance. She bears a small tattoo on her left cheek like many elves, her's specifically being a parallel set of wavy lines, with the top line about twice as long as the bottom. Her right ear is fitted with two earrings, and her left, in typical roguish fashion, is fitted with as many as she can without feeling as if her ear was drooping from the additional weight (in her case, four). On most occasions her expression is set with a mild or playful grin. As far as attire, Faelí dresses about as comfortably as she can afford to, usually along the lines of some kind of tunic with a pair of stitched trousers. She tends to shy away from more traditional feminine fashion such as dresses, claiming that she can't take herself seriously when in one. Practicality wins over fashion in most cases as far as Faelní is concerned. Leather boots of some sort are her typical footwear. Personality Faelní prides herself on being playful as she can be. A thief by trade, the elf nevertheless has a good heart and generally doesn't wish harm on most people by her own hand or not. She does, however, possess a rather strong sense of humor and has absolutely no problem subjecting anyone and everyone to it. Warrior or mage, beggar or king, no one is off limits and anything is fair game when she decides to pick on someone. That said, her joking, playful nature is always done so in a good natured way. For the most part she means no harm by it. When alcohol is involved - and there are many times when it will be, as Faelní has a bit of a drinking problem - Faelní's personality doesn't change all that much, though it does intensify. She also becomes a bit more aggressive and has no qualms picking fights or responding to challenges aggressively. Fist fights, that is. And nine times out of ten, win or lose, she has a tendency to offer to buy a round of drinks for anyone who happened to be involved in the brawl. That isn't to say Faelní is all smiles when someone offends her. She can take a ribbing as well as she can dish it out but there are certain things that bother her to a great extent, chief among them being looked down upon. She harbors no ill will toward humanity as a whole despite the tensions between her race and their own, though that isn't to say she doesn't dislike individual humans. Those that openly express their bigotry, and there are many, are not likely to have an easy time befriending Faelní or persuading her to aid them in some way. Biography Faelní Haeval was born in the year 9:05 Dragon, eight years after Ferelden gained its independence from Orlesian occupation. Of course, this all meant very little to young Faelní. She was born in Denerim to an elven prostitute Vellena, having been conceived nine months earlier to an unknown father while her mother was working at The Pearl. With her mother being a heavy drinker, the alienage took it mostly upon themselves to raise her. Faelní grew into her mischievous, playful nature from a young age and when trouble brewed her name could likely be attached to it. She made many attempts to wander from the alienage into the rest of the city though never had much luck at first. Cautioned many times against doing this, this only served to fuel her curiosity and interest. Of course, as she grew older her ability grew as well. Many elves from the alienage had already garnered a contempt for humankind but Faelní found herself wanting to discover this for herself despite the warnings. Faelní had scraped up a few silvers, hoarding them away in the months prior to her sneaky trip to the city markets. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, and the culture shock from setting into the predominantly human part of the city was immediate. She avoided crowds, tending to stick toward the outskirts of the city. Unfortunately for her, a young, wide eyed, and confused looking elf in the Denerim markets spelled easy prey for some, and those hard-earned silvers were cleanly picked from her pouch hardly five minutes after arriving there. She finally realized this after working up the courage to approach a merchant stand to see if she could afford anything, and the merchant waved her off as a beggar. She was eventually escorted back to the alienage and of course scolded for recklessness. But instead of being angry at what had happened to her, she was impressed, and wanted to learn those sorts of skills for herself. A majority of her time from that point on was devoted to this goal. Practicing on elves who had been hitting the bottle too much, locking doors and trying to pick them, these were among many things she did. She began to feel rather confident by the age of sixteen, the same year in which her mother died from some sort of disease. Faelní, realizing she needed a way to make some kind of money, attempted to sneak her way into the markets once more. This time, instead of looking to spend money, she planned to take it from someone, anyone! It was all rather exciting, like she was playing a game. She eyed passersby, paying particular attention to the size of her coin purse. Her choice turned out to be an ironic one. With a small knife drawn she snuck up behind the man, cutting the leather string that held his coinpurse to his belt. She would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the slight tear in the bottom - a single silver slipped out, clattering on the cobblestone and catching the man's ear. But rather than turn her in, he only smirked. Faelní had attempted to steal from one of the lieutenants of a small gang of people very much like herself - and nearly succeeded. The lieutenant was impressed, and offered a place among them. There was no way she could turn it down. Life was good after that. She earned a meager cut compared to the rest of those she worked with but being an elf in a human city it was more money than she had seen. It wasn't until the blight occurred that things turned downhill once more. And if Tevinter mages selling her people into slavery in secret wasn't enough, the darkspawn attack on Denerim devastated her home. She had been in the Alienage at the time and was one of few that managed to escape with their lives. To this day, she claims to have witnessed the Hero of Ferelden himself slay an ogre in a single blow during his defense of the alienage. Or many two blows. Or maybe one of his companions. She changes her story just about every time she tells it and it only comes up after she has consumed more than her share of ale, so there is no telling whether it is actually true. Soon after the battle at Denerim the elf decided moving on was probably for the best. Much of Denerim had been destroyed and the alienage - her home - was certainly not spared the destruction. Most of those she worked with had also died and with so few to sustain themselves continuing their usual practices seemed..wrong, at least in Denerim. Faelní linked up with other refugees on a ship bound for Kirkwall in order to begin a new life. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters